


Mountain Don't Go

by Mibani



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Horror, Humor, Implied Relationships, One sided romance, Other, Suspense, Unrequited Love, general stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibani/pseuds/Mibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written for the PewDiePie FanFiction contest]<br/>Three Youtubers enter a dark cavern, and are separated quickly. Felix awakes, bound and blindfolded in an unknown place with screams surrounding him. Has his sanity bled away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> The following was written for the PewDiePie FanFiction contest, and as some may know, we were limited to 500 words. I didn't want to go back and flesh this out, as I felt it was more... Solid this way. I may continue it in the distant future, however, for now, it's safe to say that it's perfect. Please enjoy, and don't take it super seriously.

Bellowing screams echoed throughout the dark cavern, a few deep and raspy, and a few high and shrill. Felix knew that his partners in exploration were in some serious trouble, however, there was little he could do from his current position. His hands were bound, and his vision was obscured by a soft piece of cloth- how he managed to get stuck like this was truly beyond his understanding, as was the reason him and his cohorts had wished to enter this cavern.

I mean, jesus, they were all Youtubers that played enough horror games for anyone's lifetime. You'd think that any kind of creepypasta-esc cliches would be beyond them!

Felix was ripped from his train of thought by the sound of aluminum rolling against what seemed to be stone. The surroundings were dead silent, void of anything but the echo of said rolling metal... This was unsettling. What happened to the shrieks?

Then, it hit him... Literally. The can softly hit Felix's head, causing him to jump. The surprise was soon turned to confusion as the pressure of the tightly tied blindfold loosened, and dissipated. For the first time, the blonde was allowed a decent look at his surroundings, the somehow decently lit room he was in had a rustic look. Not a home-y kind of rustic, more of a 'you're going to need a tetanus shot just to be in here' rustic. The browning stone floors and rust-coated metallic walls gave an aura of stereotypical horror that couldn't be shook.

Realizing that someone must have been the reason for his new found vision, Felix looked frantically for any sign of life as he sat up. The only clue he had was a single can of Mountain Dew, which sat vertically next to where his head once was, and where his blindfold now lay.

"You're alright. That's good." A voice echoed out, it wasn't one that was too familiar to the Swede, but it was one that he recognized all the same. It was hoarse, and yet velvety, like it'd been through hours of yelling.

"Mountain Dew...?" Felix spoke softly, almost afraid of the answer. He was going to attempt to reach out, but was stopped by the fact that his hands were still bound.

"No you idiot. Why... Why the hell would you think that it was the Mountain Dew talking?!" The voice rang out once again, this time it was as animated and confused as Pewds.

"Hey, Mark, you find him?" Cry called out in the distance, his voice also strained.

"Yeah, he's talking to a can of Mountain Dew." The original voice of the soda now identified as Markiplier shouted in reply.

"MOUNTAIN DEW, ANSWER ME!" Felix was completely befuddled, why wasn't the can responding to him? What happened to it? "I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL."

Mark looked upon the display with disappointment, and took it upon himself to drag Felix away.

"I'm sorry Felix." The can whispered, as he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
